Un Enfant sur le Champ de Bataille
by Jiiyaie
Summary: Des sentiments refoulés, des convictions ébranlées. De la tristesse, de la déception, de la haine. Et l'amour là dedans ? Deux frères ennemis, deux enfants perdus. Arriveront ils à se retrouver ? [ShinreiLuciole]CHAP 3!Luciole est il mort ou vivant ?
1. Chapter 1

**Série:** Samuraï Deeper Kyo

**Auteur:** Michiyo Uzumaki

**Couple:** Shinrei/Luciole (que j'appelle aussi Hotaru)

**Autre:** Si vous n'aimez pas le shounen-aï... Bah c'est pas ici que faut venir. lol, j'espère que ça vous plaira. Reviews ? Nyuuuuu. Et puis j'écris un recueil de drabbles alors si vous avez des couples que vous aimeriez voir figurer dedans... Bah dites le mwaaaaa. Bonne lecture!

Et je préviens, l'auteur a pété un boulon en court d'écriture alors ne vous étonnez pas si la fin de ce premier chapitre est... Disons... Bizarre... lool

* * *

_**Un enfant sur le champ de bataille**_

Chapitre 1 : Frères ennemis

Haine et Amour. Les seuls sentiments qui peuvent parfois se confondre. Les seuls sentiments qui peuvent se confondre. Quelques fois séparés seulement par une différence d'appellation. Mais quand on a le même père, l'équation passe de deux à trois inconnues.

Luciole passait son temps à fuir leur père, Shinrei cherchait sa reconnaissance. Luciole manipulait le feu, Shinrei se battait avec l'eau. Luciole voulait gagner seul, Shinrei ferait toujours passer ses amis, sa famille et les Mibu avant lui.

Yuya avait ouvert les yeux d'Hotaru et fermé ceux de Shinrei, lui rappelant trop Sakuya et détruisant Saisei.

La vie de Shinrei était faite uniquement d'impossibilités, et de sens uniques. Celle de Luciole n'avait pas de sens. Il était fait de haine quand Shinrei était fait de pressions, de rivalités et d'amitiés.

Pourquoi deux demi-frères se haïssaient ils aussi intensément ? Peut être parce que, à force d'être si différents, ils avaient fini par se ressembler.

Mais peut être aussi qu'ils avaient choisi de se haïr, ne comprenant pas ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre. Cela remontait à tant d'années…

**oOo**

Shinrei, 8 ans, s'amusait avec Sakuya. Luciole, 7 ans, s'amusait avec une chenille. Jaloux, il regardait les deux autres enfants. Pourquoi les voir comme ça lui faisait il si mal ? Il tourna son regard de l'autre côté des jeux. Kyo et Kyoshiro parlaient. Ou plutôt, Kyoshiro parlait, et Kyo faisait mine d'écouter.

Tout à sa contemplation, Hotaru n'avait pas vu Saishi se pendre à son bras, minaudant. En l'apercevant, il poussa un profond soupir. Il n'avait jamais supporté cette peste.

-Dis Keikoku…

-Arrête de m'appeler comme ça !

-Dis Luciole, tu ne veux pas qu'on soit amoureux ? Hein ? Tu veux être mon amoureux ?

Le petit garçon eut un mouvement de recul.

-Non.

Elle fit une petite moue. Luciole tenta de se dégager, mais elle le tenait fermement par le bras.

-Mais regarde ! Je suis pas mignonne ? Shinrei est bien l'amoureux de Sakuya, alors pourquoi pas nous ?

-Lâche moi !

Luciole se débattait vainement. Il ne voulait pas entendre parler de Shinrei. Ni de Sakuya, tiens. Il voulut se lever, mais la poigne de fer de Saishi le maintint dans sa position.

-Lâche le tout de suite.

Luciole releva la tête, Saishi hoqueta de surprise.

-Chichi-kun, tu m'as fait peur !

Shinrei grinça des dents. Mais pour qui elle se prenait ? Chichi-kun, et puis quoi encore ? On aurait vraiment tout vu.

-Je t'ai dit de le lâcher !

Il prit son regard le plus menaçant possible et elle lâcha enfin le bras de Luciole, sans demander son reste.

Les deux frères restèrent donc là, à se regarder. Shinrei attendait sans doute un quelconque « merci », de la part du blond, mais celui-ci n'était visiblement pas prêt à lui donner. Au lieu de ça, sans trop savoir pourquoi, le plus petit rougit. Il essaya de garder une certaine dignité en grommelant un « j'aurais pu le faire tout seul » avant de se détourner. La colonne de fourmis qui passait par là sembla absorber toute son attention.

Shinrei eut un sourire mais quand il s'aperçut que ses propres joues viraient au cramoisi, il se détourna à son tour. Chacun dans leur coin, les deux enfants se maudissaient l'un l'autre.

_Nan mais y se prend pour qui avec ses grands airs ? J'aurais très bien pu me défendre tout seul ! Mais pourquoi est ce que j'ai rougi ? Saleté de corps…_

La confrontation suivante de leurs sentiments eut lieu quelques années plus tard.

**oOo**

Luciole, 13 ans, Shinrei 14 ans. Tous deux rivaux, se disputant ou s'ignorant tous les jours.

-Si elle est humaine ! C'est juste parce qu'elle est morte ? Tout le monde meure un jour !

Shinrei était hors de lui. Il se disputait avec Chinmei depuis une bonne demi-heure. Luciole, dans son coin, ballait. Mais il était peut être le seul qui comprenait vraiment la situation.

Chinmei et Shinrei se disputaient à cause de Saisei, que Saishi avait ressuscité trois semaines auparavant. Le disciple de Fubuki écumait de rage. Pour lui, Saisei n'était pas un objet. Elle était véritablement quelqu'un. Et il l'aimait. Chinmei, lui, trouvait son rival faible de défendre une morte vivante, même spéciale.

Luciole, qui ne disait rien, savait très bien ce que pensait son demi-frère aîné. Shinrei aimait Saisei. A quel degré, il n'en savait rien, mais il était sûr que l'adolescent avait des sentiments pour cette fille.

_Pfft… Dérisoire. Aimer ne sert à rien. Surtout une morte vivante. Il est faible. Mais… Pourquoi est ce que ça me fait mal ? Pourquoi ma poitrine me fait mal ? C'est quoi ce truc qui coince ? Pourquoi… Pourquoi est ce qu'il ne m'aime pas comme ça ? _

Depuis ce jour, Luciole avait compris que la jalousie qu'il éprouvait à l'égard de Shinrei n'était pas seulement à sa force.

Mais Shinrei aussi avait senti un déclic quand il avait regardé son rival. Et le jeune homme, contrairement à Luciole, lisait assez pour savoir ce que c'était. Il avait combattu ce sentiment de toutes ses forces, le remplaçant par un autre si proche, la Haine.

Shinrei avait haï Luciole de toute son âme, pensant que si le blond était tué, alors ce sentiment disparaîtrait. Mais Hotaru revenait toujours. Et Shinrei ne le regardait pas s'éloignait, l'évitait, mal à l'aise en sa présence.

**oOo**

Luciole, 15 ans. Membre des Cinq Planètes manipulant le feu, aussi nommé Keikoku. Surtout nommé Keikoku. Assis contre le mur, la tête entre les mains, il repassait le moment qu'il avait surpris avant de s'enfuir. Il était chez son maître. Mais comme d'habitude, celui-ci n'était pas là. Il le traitait d'ailleurs plus comme un ami que comme un disciple. Luciole grogna. Pourquoi n'arrivait il pas à chasser ces fichus images de son cerveau ?

Il les revoyait… Saisei, appuyée contre un arbre, en proie à des questions existentielles. Face à elle, Shinrei tentait de la rassurer.

-Si tu n'étais pas vivant, est ce que je serais là, à te parler ? Ce n'est pas parce que tu es morte il y a 300 ans que quelque chose change.

-Mais je ne suis qu'un objet, qu'une âme…

Caché derrière un mur, Luciole observait, avide.

-Non. Tu es un être humain. Et c'est l'âme qui compte le plus. Tu es humaine Saisei. La preuve.

Il saisit le menton de la jeune femme et pressa ses lèvres contre sur les siennes. Surprise, elle passa ses bras autour du cou du jeune homme.

Luciole ne voulut pas en voir d'avantage. C'en était trop pour lui. Il prit la fuite.

Pourquoi Shinrei avait il embrassé cette « chose » ? Pourquoi est ce que lui, Luciole l'insensible, il avait mal ? Il ne voulait pas voir le bonheur en face. Pas celui des autres. Et surtout pas celui de Shinrei.

C'est à ce moment là que Yuan rentra. Il avisa le tas, recroquevillé dans un coin de la pièce.

-Tiens, Keikoku, tu squattes ? Encore les assassins de ton père ?

Bien qu'il soit membre des Quatre Sages, Yuan ressemblait un peu à Luciole. Toujours versatile, jamais sérieux, un air qu'on pouvait prendre pour de l'imbécillité, mais qui n'était en fait que de l'intelligence et de la rage.

-YunYun… Va t'en ! Laisse moi tranquille ! Ca a déjà été assez difficile de « Les » voir ensembles, je n'ai pas besoin d'une sangsue pour me pomper mon oxygène.

Le jeune homme fut d'abord assez étonné, mais il comprit très vite de qui Luciole voulait parler par « Les ».

-Calmos Keikoku. Et appelle Moi Maître Yuan, et pas YunYun ! De toute façon, qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ? Deviens fort, te préoccupe pas de ça !

Il se dirigea vers la cuisine et ressortit quelques instants plus tard.

-A table !

Luciole regarda son maître, une lueur irréelle dans le regard.

-je n'ai pas faim.

Sur ce, il ouvrit la porte et quitta la maison, laissant ses pas le guider à travers le territoire Mibu. Il avait besoin d'être seul, de réfléchir un peu. Mais manque de chance, il tomba sur Shinrei.

Le blond se maudit. Pourquoi n'avait il jamais eu de chance dans sa vie ?

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

-Moi ? Je fais ce que je veux, Keikoku.

Gros blanc. Les relations de familles étaient très chaleureuses. Bien que se protégeant mutuellement sans s'en rendre compte, ils disaient se détester, et se conduisaient tout comme.

-Et toi ?

-Hein ?

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

-Ben euh… Je sais pas.

-Tu sais où tu es au moins ?

Le blond eut un moment d'intense réflexion.

-Pas loin du palais de l'Ex Roi Rouge je crois.

Shinrei soupira. Luciole était vraiment un boulet.

-T'es exactement à l'opposé.

-De quoi ?

Shinrei soupira. Luciole était un boulet impossible à vivre. Combien de fois l'avait il vu sérieux ? Jamais ? Oui, sans doute jamais.

-Alors comme ça t'es jaloux ?

Cette phrase suffit à rendre Luciole hors de lui. De quel droit venait il le narguer celui là ?

-Tu peux pas comprendre, je me fous de Saisei !

-Ca n'a pas l'air.

-Mais j'en ai rien à battre d'elle.

-Alors si tu n'es pas jaloux de moi… Tu es jaloux de…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, mais tous deux avaient compris. Luciole venait de faire des aveux implicites. Il y eut des regards horrifiés des deux côtés.

-Tu…

-Rien du tout ! Laisse tomber, tu ne comprends jamais rien de toute façon.

Shinrei partit à reculons, et arrivé au croisement, se retourna et partit aussi vite que le lui permettait son pas pressé.

Depuis, tout avait changé entre les deux frères. Leurs relations étaient toujours les mêmes, mais leurs regards s'étaient fait encore plus indifférents qu'avant.

**oOo**

Et puis ce jour là, Luciole s'était attaqué au Roi Rouge. Et ce jour là, il avait perdu à plate couture. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la sortie, Hotaru se répétait les paroles de l'Ex-Roi Rouge.

« Va, Espionne Kyo aux yeux de démon »

Il entendit qu'on l'appelait, mais ne se retourna pas. Il était Keikoku des Cinq Planètes, en mission pour celui qu'il allait tuer.

« Là-bas, tu trouveras sûrement la force que tu cherches »

Shinrei courait. Sans trop s'en rendre compte, il courait. Il courait après Keikoku. Mais pourquoi courait il ? Pour le rattraper avant qu'il ne parte ? C'était évident, mais pourquoi voulait il donc le rattraper ? Qu'est ce qui le poussait à courir derrière cet empoté ? Rien ni personne pourtant…

-Keikoku !

Avant que Luciole ne se retourne, il s'était arrêté de courir et avait repris son apparence fermée et calme.

-Tu t'en vas sans rien dire ?

-pourquoi devrais je dire quelques chose à quelqu'un ?

-C'est vrai. Tu as raison. Au revoir.

-Attends. J'ai raison de quoi ?

Shinrei serra les poings. Luciole l'énervait vraiment. Mais sans savoir pourquoi, il avait l'impression que cette désinvolture allait lui manquer. Il avait envie de serrer ce blond qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout contre lui.

-Qu'est ce que tu voulais me dire, Shinrei ?

-Rien. Tâche de rester en vie.

Ils se regardèrent quelques instants, Luciole fit un signe de tête et reprit on chemin, en apparence aussi décontracté qu'avant, mais en réalité bien plus tendu.

**oOo**

-SHINREIIIIIIIIIIII.

Luciole s'éveilla en sursaut. Il affronta quelques instants les regards interloqués, réprobateurs, ou encore interrogatifs que les autres Sacrés du Ciel lui envoyaient. Mais il détourna bien vite la tête. Qu'est ce que les autres devaient penser ? Hein ? Eux qui l'avaient toujours vu simple, calme et résolu, voilà qu'il se mettait à hurler un nom dans son sommeil. Qui plus est le nom d'un garçon.

Kyo promena ses yeux rouges sur son coéquipier. Il savait très bien qui était Shinrei. Mais ça lui faisait bizarre que Luciole le connaisse aussi.

_Bah… De toute façon, on est un ramassis de dégénérés. Peu importe qu'il connaisse Shinrei… Cet imbécile de Shinrei. _

Akira eut un regard interrogatif, mais n'ajouta rien. Bontenmaru sourit ironiquement, une lueur sadique dans le regard. Mais Akari ne comptait pas s'en tenir simplement aux regards.

-Dis moi tout Luciole, où je ne te guérirai pas… Qui est Shinrei ? C'est ton copain ? Ton frère, ton cousin ?

-Laisse moi tranquille, c'est rien de tout ça !

-A voir comment tu sues… Ca m'étonnerait que ce soit « Rien ». Allez, dis moi tout… Tu peux me faire confiance…

-Lâche moi Akari !

La jeune « femme » sembla déçue, mais eut un sourire carnassier.

-je trouverai. Ne t'inquiète pas, rien ne m'échappe…

Luciole soupira. Il n'y avait rien de pire qu'une Akari en vadrouille. Elle chercherait jusqu'à trouver. Et elle parvenait toujours à trouver. Toujours.

Il se recroquevilla. Pourquoi faisait il ce rêve ? Pourquoi rêvait il de la mort de Shinrei ? Et pourquoi, alors que cela aurait du le soulager, pourquoi ressentait il cette sensation de détresse ? Shinrei était il en danger ? Non. Non. Noooooon ! Shinrei était fort, il n'avait besoin de personne pour s'en sortir. Personne. Personne. Personne…

Le blond se leva et prit son sabre. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Kyo, qui finissait son saké, et à Bontenmaru, qui ronflait bruyamment avant de se décider à partir.

Il s'avança entre les arbres, frappant par ci une branche qui le gênait, par là un tronc qui l'énervait. Pourquoi est ce que Shinrei le poursuivait même ici ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi l'image de Shinrei baignant dans son sang l'énervait elle au plus haut point ? Pourquoi lui faisait elle pitié ?

Mais surtout, Luciole se demandait pourquoi il avait envie de retourner chez les Mibu, tout d'un coup. Pourquoi voulait il retrouver Shinrei ? Alors qu'il détestait cet homme, alors qu'il détestait l'eau ?

Le blond ferma les yeux et s'assit contre un arbre. Il avait besoin d'être seul. Une boule se forma dans sa poitrine. Il voulait les retrouver. A 15 ans, mine de rien, c'était encore un enfant. Il voulait retrouver Yuan, il voulait retrouver Shinrei. Il voulait même retrouver Saishi tiens.

Il se sentait seul, si seul… Si seul… Et pourtant, de ce côté de la frontière, de ce côté du monde, il y avait… Il y avait Kyo, il y avait Bontenmaru, il y avait Akari. Et il y avait Akira. Mine de rien, il avait fini par s'attacher à cet enfant recueilli par Kyo. Parce qu'il lui ressemblait un peu.

Seul dans la nuit, Luciole réfléchissait. Il n'était qu'un enfant. 15 ans… Un enfant coincé entre son clan et la liberté. Deux camps qui s'affrontaient, faisant leurs partisans.

Hotaru avait appris la mort de la femme qu'aimait Muramasa. Chinmei s'en était vanté. Maître Muramasa, qui était si apprécié, et qui finalement avait choisi de quitter les Mibu.

Avant de partir, Muramasa avait pris Kyo sous son aile. Avant de partir, il avait demandé à Hishigi de l'accompagner. Et lui, Luciole, il n'avait jamais pu approcher celui qu'il admirait.

Et ce jour là, pour les 15 ans de Luciole des Quatre Sacrés du Ciel, il y avait un choix à faire. Un choix de camps. Shinrei, Yuan et Taihaku dans l'un, Muramasa et les Quatre Sacrés du Ciel dans l'autre.

Ce jour là, Luciole n'était pas un samuraï. Il n'était plus qu'un enfant sur le champ de bataille.

* * *

Bon alors, qu'est ce que vous en avez pensé ? Je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitre ça fera... Mais sans doute pas beaucoup. Reviews ? 


	2. Chapter 2: Retrouvailles

**REPONSE AUX REVIEWS!**

**Yohko: /n'yeux en coeurs/c'est pour moi, tous ces compliments ? Merkiiii, lol. Le "tragédie" n'a pas à être sous entendu, il est bien là! lol. Contente de voir que tu apprécies cette fic. La suite est un peu en retard, mais elle est là quand même! Merci pour ta reviews!**

**Shadow of Arashi: Bon... Vraiment désolée pour la retard... Snif, mais pour me faire pardonner, j'écris vite le 3e chapitre! Merci pour ta reviews!**

**gasp31: Suite en retard comme d'habitude, j'espère qu'elle te plaira quand même! En tout cas, merci pour ta reviews!**

**Argentia: /baisse les yeux/ Pardon... J'ai encore été en retard... Ca devient une habitude. Les périodes vont peu à peu disparaître maintenant... En tout cas, merci pour ta reviews!**

**gwenaelle: Je craque aussi! Enfin 3 mois de retard, ça refroidit, même quand on est l'auteur... Si Si, lol. Merci pour ta reviews!**

**Anonymus: Toi aussi tu aimes ce couple ? Pour les couples, je vais en faire quelques uns, c'est prévu. Pour, les autres, pourquoi pas ! Merci pour ta reviews!**

**Last-Heaven: /intense réflexion/ AkiraAkari et ShinreiLuciole partent du même principe... /Réfléchis, Réfléchis.../Eh, dans le fond, c'est pas faux! lol, Merci pour ta reviews! **

**Daffy ze Hinti: J'espère que la suite te plaira! Pardon pour le retard(enfin t'as quand même eu ton AkiToki entre deux lol) En tout cas, merci pour ta reviews!**

**

* * *

**

Auteur: Michiyo Uzumaki, non, vous ne rêvez pas, elle n'est pas encore morte de la grippe aviaire! Ni du Chikungunya par la même occasion. Comment ça dommage ?

Série: A moins que je ne sois bigleuse au point de mettre cette histoire dans une autre catégorie, c'est bien du SDK...

Titre: Un Enfant Sur le Champ de Bataille

Couple: ShinreiLuciole, maintenant, je me demande si je ne vais pas faire un peu de AkiToki dans le prochain chapitre. En parrallèle bien sûr. Qui est pour ?

Note: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, sinon Shinrei et Luciole ne se taperaient pas dessus, Kyo serait 6 pieds sous terre, et Akira porterait des couettes!

Autre: Je m'excuse et je me prosterne... Pitié, ne me frappez paaaas! C'est pas ma faute! J'avais pas mon ordi pendant l'été et... J'ai attrapé la Grippe Aviaire! Comment ça, je dois dire la vérité ? Bon d'accord... Manque d'inspiration flagrant et... Manque de temps aussi. Mais promis, le prochain arrivera plus vite!

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Retrouvailles

-Luciole ! T'es ivre !

-Hic. Mais non, hips… Non, non, non. Z're veut du saké ! Donnez moi du saké !

Akari saisit la bouteille, et la lança sur le jeune blond, qui était bien trop ivre pour rattraper le projectile. Celui-ci s'écrasa sur les vêtements de Luciole, le trempant. Akira éclata de rire, et lui donna sa bouteille, tandis que Bontenmaru soupirait et que Kyo ne disait rien.

-Tu sais Luciole, expliqua Akira, si tu bois trop, tu vas avoir mal à la tête demain…

-Mais euhhh… Non, ze suis le plus fooreuh ! Et j'vais buter Kyo !

Akira lui donna une tape sur la tête, et le blond s'écrasa au sol, faisant éclater de rire les trois autres. Luciole se releva, mais s'étala à nouveau, cette fois sur Akira, sans pour autant s'en rendre compte. Celui-ci vit apparaître une veine sur sa tempe, et une couleur rouge coquelicot sur ses joues.

-Dégage de là, Luciole !

Le blond se retourna et avança son visage à quelques centimètres de celui du jeune garçon, avant de plisser les yeux.

-Qu'est ce que t'as à me regarder comme ça, baka ?

-Je… Hips. Je me demandais juste pourquoi t'as les joues de la même couleur que les cheveux d'Akari…

Akira repoussa vivement le jeune homme, et Akari le frappa, hurlant qu'elle détestait qu'on l'insulte.

Luciole était beaucoup trop ivre pour avoir remarqué la présence d'une personne qu'il connaissait pourtant si bien… Shinrei ferma les yeux, et donna un coup qui fit pencher dangereusement l'arbre dans lequel il se trouvait.

-Imbécile de Luciole… Amuse toi, amuse toi. Ils t'ont pris à moi, et ils le paieront. Un jour, je les tuerai tous, et ce sera sous tes yeux !

La planète manipulant l'eau se retourna et s'éloigna sans un regard en arrière, les poings serrés et le cœur lourd. Pourquoi Luciole l'avait il oublié si vite ?

oOo

Et puis le temps avait passé. Luciole avait progressivement oublié Shinrei, au gré des combats. Il s'était concentré sur la protection d'Akira, bien que celui-ci ne le sache pas.

Sans le savoir lui-même, Luciole avait développé une attitude protectrice avec le jeune homme, reproduisant la protection que lui apportait Shinrei, longtemps auparavant.

Mais le jour fatidique était arrivé. Kyo avait déserté sa bande.

Akira avait hurlé à la trahison, sans parvenir à cacher sa douleur. Akari n'avait rien dit, mais pensait toujours à la « promesse » que lui avait faite Kyo. Bontenmaru était plutôt content, cela lui permettait de se projeter dans l'avenir avec Kyo pour adversaire.

Mais Luciole, lui, avait juste conseillé à Akira de le laisser partir. Il avait tenté de consoler le plus jeune, avant de s'apercevoir de ce qu'il faisait, et de se taire.

Sans Kyo, la bande n'avait pas tenu longtemps. Ils s'étaient séparés. Et c'est là que Luciole avait eu à faire le plus grand choix de sa vie.

Sa mission aurait voulu qu'il retourne en terre Mibu pour faire son rapport à l'Ex-Roi Rouge et qu'il reprenne sa place parmi les Cinq Planètes. Mais Akira lui avait proposé de venir s'entraîner avec lui, pour devenir plus fort et retrouver Kyo, pour reformer ce groupe qui leur avait tant donné, à eux, les deux orphelins.

Et Luciole hésitait.

oOo

Il hésitait encore. Il hésitait toujours. Pourquoi était ce à lui que Akira avait fait cette proposition ? Il faisait nuit, Akira dormait près de lui.

Bontenmaru et Akari parlaient à voix basse, non loin d'eux. Ils partiraient chacun de leur côté le lendemain. Et Luciole savait qu'après, il n'aurait pas le cœur d'abandonner Akira.

Akira qui avait d'ores et déjà décidé de condamner sa vue. Le blond n'avait pas le cœur à le laisser seul.

Mais s'il ne l'abandonnait pas maintenant, comment pourrait il vivre ? Sa mission était terminée, s'il ne revenait pas, on chercherait à le tuer. Et Akira ne comprendrait pas, ne connaissant même pas le clan Mibu.

Et s'il apprenait que luciole n'avait été que Keikoku pendant toute leur collaboration… Un combat mortel en suivrait.

Hotaru passa sa main dans les cheveux clairs du jeune homme. Il ne voulait pas que tout se termine ainsi… Mais était ce possible de faire autrement ?

Il se leva et partit marcher. Son choix devait être fait, et vite. Alors qu'il s'appuyait contre un arbre, il entrevit une ombre, qui avançait vers lui. Un pas qu'il reconnaîtrait entre mille. Il releva la tête. Une tête aux longs cheveux argentés, noués par un ruban rouge, usé par les combats. Un regard plein de haine, partagé entre plusieurs sentiments que personne n'aurait pu décrire. Une sorte de « faucille » dans chaque main, et le signe de l'eau dans le cou.

Shinrei.

5e planète, disciple de Fubuki, serviteur fidèle des Mibu, Shinrei s'avançait vers lui.

Luciole le regarda venir vers lui, et s'arrêter à quelques mètres, comme s'il craignait qu'une proximité trop grande le contamine.

-Qu'est ce qu'est venu faire la 5e planète ? Vérifier si ma mission est bien terminée ? Les nouvelles vont vite.

-Je suppose que tu ne voudras pas revenir ?

La voix du jeune homme était anormalement froide. Elle exprimait de l'inquiétude. Ou plutôt essayait de ne pas en exprimer. Et y arrivait à peu près. Mais Shinrei avait oublié un détail. Il y avait une chose qui ne changerait jamais. Il ne savait pas camoufler son regard. Et il savait très mal mentir, contrairement aux Quatre Sages, ou aux autres Planètes, qui mentaient avec un aplomb admirable, sans même sourciller.

-Ca te regarde ? Et si je m'enfuyais ? Qu'est ce que ça te ferait, 5e Planète Shinrei ? Rien. Si, une place de « vraie Planète » pour Saisei. Que des avantages.

-Il y a des facteurs que tu ne prends pas en compte. Des choses que tu n'as jamais ressenties, et que tu ne ressentiras jamais.

-Détrompe toi. Je ne suis pas un glaçon, moi. Et il y a des choses qui ne se ressentent qu'hors du territoire Mibu.

Shinrei se durcit. Qu'est ce que ce Baka avait été ressentir hors du Clan Mibu ? Rien de bon en perspective. Il posa son regard sur la clairière, à quelques dizaines de mètres, et au jeune garçon, qui dormait, au centre de la clairière, la couverture de Luciole sur le dos.

-Pourquoi tu regardes Akira ?

-Il a ta couverture.

-Et ? On se partage. Hier il avait celle de Bontenmaru. C'est encore un gosse.

-Comme toi.

-Comme toi aussi.

Ils se jaugèrent froidement. Shinrei grava les traits d'Akira dans sa mémoire, de façon à le reconnaître, plus tard, et à se venger s'il le fallait.

-Alors tu reviens ?

-Je ne sais pas encore.

Shinrei cilla. Même s'il ne voulait pas se l'admettre, Luciole lui avait manqué. Beaucoup même. Bien sûr qu'il aimait Saisei, qu'il était heureux avec elle… Mais avec Luciole, c'était différent. Il le voulait à ses côtés, sans se l'avouer, sans même s'en rendre compte.

-Reviens, Keikoku.

-Et pourquoi, Shinrei ? Ouvre les yeux sur ton Clan. Le Clan des Dieux ? Dans leurs rêves, Fubuki, Tokito, le Roi Rouge… ils y croient tous dur comme fer. Tout ça c'est rien. Les Quatre Sages ne valent rien par rapport à Kyo.

-Arrête ! Tais toi ! Reviens, Keikoku, reviens !

La voix du jeune homme aux cheveux argentés était devenue suppliante. La panique se lisait dans les yeux de Shinrei, habituellement si calme et si désintéressé. Luciole en eut presque pitié.

-Va t'en. Va t'en Shinrei. Laisse moi seul.

-Viens, Keikoku…

Luciole se détourna. Il ne voulait pas choisir. Quand il croisa le regard suppliant de Shinrei, il fit un pas en avant, mais s'appuya de nouveau contre son arbre, entendant Akira bouger légèrement.

-Non.

-Bien.

Le jeune homme lui jeta un dernier regard, et disparut dans la nuit. Luciole retourna vers le campement, et s'arrêta à quelques mètres d'Akira. Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Mettre Akira en danger, ou perdre leur amitié.

Le blond leva ses yeux vers le Ciel. Clan des Dieux ? Foutaises. Rien de vrai. Tout faux. Shinrei aurait du le savoir. Il avait connu Muramasa, lui. Il avait été sauvé par Kyo, on lui avait interdit de le dire.

Il serra les poings. Shinrei était aveugle, Shinrei était sourd. Et Luciole n'aimait pas les sourds. Et pourtant, il aimait Shinrei.

C'était son frère. Même si celui-ci l'ignorait. Luciole caressa les cheveux d'Akira et celui-ci murmura dans son sommeil.

-Kyo… Luciole, j'vais te buter.

Le blond sourit. Même dans son sommeil, Akira rêvait qu'il le massacrait.

-Pardon, Akira…

Il se leva, laissant sa couverture sur le dos du jeune garçon, et se dirigea vers Akari.

-Je pars. Expliquez à Akira.

Elle acquiesça. Luciole fit une grimace et s'éloigna. Il retournait vers le Clan Mibu. Parce qu'il s'était promis de devenir fort seul, pas avec Akira. Parce qu'il voulait devenir plus fort. Parce qu'il voulait tuer l'Ex-Roi Rouge. Parce qu'il allait libérer Shinrei de ses chaînes. Pour de bon.

oOo

Luciole, adossé au mur, regardait les dizaines d'assaillants l'encercler. Il soupira. Il était revenu chez les Mibu, et on voulait quand même l'assassiner. Ce n'était pas son père, son père était mort, longtemps auparavant. Et ses sbires avaient cessé de venir environ un an avant son décès.

Le blond ne doutait pas que ces sbires là venaient de Fubuki, le cher maître de Shinrei. Evidemment, celui-ci voyait en ce sage l'incarnation de la loyauté parfaite et de la grandeur.

Dire que Fubuki n'était pas aussi bon qu'il n'en avait l'air à Shinrei, c'était crier dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Et comme disait quelque fois Yuan en parlant de lui, il n'y avait pas pire sourd que celui qui ne voulait pas entendre.

Luciole sortit son sabre, et une flamme rouge en embrasa la longueur. Cela faisait quelques temps qu'il n'avait tué personne, et ça lui manquait un peu.

Il se mit à tuer ses assassins, les uns après les autres. Tous le chargeaient, et tous tombaient, gisant sur le sol.

Alors qu'il levait son sabre au-dessus du dernier assaillant, Luciole vit une ombre argentée se planter devant l'assassin, le protégeant de son corps.

Shinrei.

Shinrei protégeait un assassin. Shinrei protégeait un ennemi de Luciole. Le blond tenta de reculer, mais il ne pouvait plus contrer son sabre. Celui-ci filait vers le jeune homme aux cheveux argentés. Il ne pouvait plus retenir son coup et l'arme s'abattit avec force.

Luciole vit avec horreur son propre sabre s'enfoncer dans l'abdomen de Shinrei. Mais celui-ci n'avait pas compris que le blond n'avait aucune envie de le tuer.

-Keikoku… Pou… Pourquoi ?

Mais au lieu de lui expliquer, la Planète manipulant le feu se renfrogna et se fit méprisante.

-Parce que je suis Luciole des Quatre Sacrés du Ciel avant d'être Keikoku des Cinq Planètes.

Shinrei cracha du sang. De la tristesse et de la déception se lisaient dans son regard.

-Pourquoi ?

Luciole eut un regard dédaigneux. Shinrei ne pourrait jamais comprendre. Comprendre ses motivations.

-Ils ont tous quitté les Mibu. Ils sont libres. Muramasa, Kyo, Kyoshiro. Il ne reste plus que des gens comme Chinmei ici. Tu ne peux pas comprendre. Akira, le dragon à deux têtes… Kyo aux yeux de démon, Bontenmaru, Akari… A nous Cinq, on pouvait dominer le monde. C'était grisant. On sera ennemis un jour, mais aujourd'hui, on est soudés et on fait ce qu'on veut. Ensembles.

Les yeux de Shinrei se fermèrent doucement. Luciole se baissa, et vérifia qu'il respirait. Quand il constata que oui, il poussa un soupir de soulagement. Mais au lieu de le laisser au milieu des cadavres, il le souleva avec délicatesse, et le conduisit à la porte du palais du Yin et du Yang de l'ex-Roi Rouge, où il l'abandonna, après avoir passé une main dans ses cheveux argentés.

-Pardon Shinrei.

oOo

Luciole, 20 ans. Membre des Cinq Planètes. Non, il n'était plus membre des Planètes. Membre de quoi alors ? Du Clan Mibu ? Non plus. Des Quatre Sacrés du Ciel ? Ils n'existaient plus…

Il était membre de la bande de Kyo, tout simplement. Plus seulement aux côtés d'Akira, Akari, Bontenmaru et Kyo, mais aussi avec Sasuke, Yuya, Tigre Rouge, Okuni…

Il n'était plus seul. Bizarrement, ça ne lui manquait pas.

Et maintenant, il courait au secours de Kyo, comme un gentil toutou vers son maître. Bizarre ? Non, pas tellement. Il courait pour le sauver, mais aussi pour sauver Shinrei.

Quand il arriva sur les lieux, Kyo perdait. C'était prévisible. Luciole avait tout calculé. Il savait très bien que Kyo, après avoir affronté 4 Planètes, perdrait contre la 5e. Akira avait toujours été là pour grand frère Kyo. Il avait combattu Saisei et Saishi. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Tigre Rouge avait combattu Taihaku. Mais ça ne suffirait pas non plus. L'affronter lui, Luciole, puis Chinmei, c'était déjà surhumain. Mais affronter Shinrei et vaincre, sans aide, c'était impossible.

Luciole atterrit et combattit Shinrei. Mais ses blessures n'étaient pas guéries. Il perdait rapidement du terrain. Il n'arriverait pas à battre la 5e Planète.

Shinrei s'apprêtait à lui donner la mort.

Alors il savait que… Qu'ils étaient frères.

Frères de sang… Mais pas frères d'armes.

« La moindre des choses que je puisse faire pour toi, en tant que grand frère, c'est de te tuer. »

Luciole vit l'arme s'abattre sur lui et il entrevit l'explosion. Il allait mourir. De la main de son frère. De la main de celui qu'il aimait. Et qu'il détestait. Plus que tout. Il allait mourir.

Après tout, ça ne lui faisait rien. Rien du tout. Rien…

Shinrei allait le tuer. Il allait le tuer et c'était bien comme ça… Parce que ça mettrait fin à tout… Tous ses espoirs déchus, sa vie en elle-même.

Shinrei…

Son frère.

_**LUCIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLE !**_

« Shinrei, je ne te le pardonnerai jamais ! »

Tiens. Même Akira voulait venger sa mort. C'était bizarre… Il y avait beaucoup de sens uniques dans la vie. Mais pourquoi était il encore vivant ?

Pourquoi était il encore là ? Parce que Shinrei était son frère. Mais seulement ça ?

oOo

Shinrei et Luciole avaient presque émergé du labyrinthe, seuls, sans se parler, sans se regarder. Le soleil allait enfin se coucher. Encore une fois, la journée avait été longue.

Shinrei soupira et se tourna vers son demi-frère.

-Viens avec moi, Keikoku.

-Luciole.

Shinrei secoua ses cheveux argentés, visiblement agacé. Ca lui coûtait assez comme ça de demander ça au blond, alors pourquoi lui rendre la chose plus difficile encore…

-Viens avec moi, Luciole. On va sauver les Mibu.

-Je t'ai dit que ça ne m'intéressait pas. Je dois retrouver Akira.

Le Planète manipulant l'eau serra les poings. Pourquoi fallait il toujours qu'il y ait cet Akira sur son chemin ? Shinrei soupira et céda à une impulsion. Il s'approcha du blond et le prit dans ses bras, le serrant aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Luciole écarquilla les yeux, avant de sourire, et de se laisser aller dans les bras de son frère. Shinrei resserra ses bras et ferma les yeux. Le plus jeune lui sourit et se détacha, avant de s'éloigner de quelques pas. Shinrei sortit entièrement, et tendit la main à son demi-frère, qui était resté sous le tunnel de pierre menant à la sortie.

Alors que Luciole se retournait, lui adressant un infime sourire, une explosion se fit entendre et la pierre qui surplombait le jeune blond se détacha. Avec horreur, la planète manipulant l'eau vit l'énorme rocher s'abattre sur celui qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Il voulut courir vers l'éboulement, mais quelque chose l'arrêta. Si Luciole s'en était sorti, il allait dégager les pierres. Ca ne servait à rien de s'en faire. Une planète n'allait pas mourir là-dessous, quand même !

Il attendit.

Mais les minutes passaient, et Luciole n'émergeait pas. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, Shinrei tomba à genoux, la tête rivée vers le sol. Keikoku n'avait pas pu mourir là-dessous… C'était trop bête… C'était indigne d'un guerrier… Et pourtant, c'était tellement réel…

_« LUCIOOOOOLE »_

Mais rien ne lui répondit. Shinrei resta là, les larmes roulant doucement sur ses joues, accablé par le désespoir. Il avait perdu le frère qu'il venait juste de retrouver.

* * *

Encore désolée du retard... Promis le troisième (et peut être dernier) chapitre arrivera plus vite... Les vacances, le manque d'inspiration, la rentrée... Enfin bref, j'arrête de me chercher des excuses bidons, c'est plus la peine. Une petite reviews quand même ?


	3. Chapter 3: Douloureux d'être abandonné

**REPONSE AUX REVIEWS**

**gasp31:  **Je suis cruelle de nature! lol Bon la suite est arrivée plus vite que la dernière fois, ne ? Hum... Pour le AkiToki, ça va arriver douuuucement. Mais pour cette fic là, Luciole est réservé à Shinrei! lol Merci pour ta reviews!

**Jen la Martyr: **Gyyaah merci pour les compliments, voici la suite durement extirpée de mon imagination! Merci pour ta reviews!!

**Baka-han:** J'ai combattu ma flemme... Et j'ai perdu! lol Ah ah... Luciole est il mort ? Vivant ? Entre les deux ? limite il le sait pas lui même, c'est vrai... Bon, je ne serai pas aussi cruelle la prochaine fois! Merci pour ta reviews!

**Yuya: **Argh ne m'en veux paaaaaaaaaaas! lol je te dirai pas s'il est mort ou pas, ce serait gâcher la surprise! Mais comment faire avancer une histoire avec un personnage _principa_l mort ? Hum c'est pas possible. Oups... Merci pour ta reviews!

**Yohko: **ARGH! Mes gardes du corps, à mwa, on m'assassine! Hum... reprenons nous. La suite est arrivée plus vite, cette fois!!! merci pour ta reviews!!!(et les compliments...) lol

**Fan-de-luciole: **Contente de voir que ça t'a plus, la suite est arrivéééée (air profondément débile lol) Merci pour ta reviews!

* * *

Auteur: MWA, je ne suis toujours pas morte! Chambre 314 à l'hôpital psychiatrique, 3e étage premier couloir et 7e chambre à droite! C'est pour venir me voir, ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne mords paas! (du moins pas encore)

Série: Le Grand, Le Génialissime SDK!!!

Couple: ShinreiLuciole!!! Yaoi donc!

Note: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi... Dommage. Les seules choses à moi sont mes mangas, d'ailleurs mon porte monnaie est anorexique... Il ne s'en remettra jamais.

Autre: Le 3e chapitre est arrivé plus vite que les autres! J'espère qu'il vous plaira! Bonne lecture, et bonne vacances pour ceux qui sont déjà dans cette période exquise (comme mwaaaaa) lol Reviews ??

* * *

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

**Chapitre III :Parce que… C'est douloureux d'être abandonné**

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

Yuan serra la main de l'imbécile qui le suivait et s'agenouilla à ses côtés, tentant désespérément d'attirer son attention. Le petit ne semblait pas vouloir regarder son maître et fixait une mouche collée au plafond.

« Ecoute, Disciple d'Imbécile. Ou Disciple Imbécile, comme tu veux. Tu vas rencontrer les autres Sages. Je te demande d'être très gentil et de ne pas faire de bruit. »

L'enfant blond ne répondit pas et reprit sa marche. Son maître se retint de lui coller sa main dans la figure, et se dit que ça ne serait pas très professionnel. Il courut après le petit et reprit sa main, le portant presque. Ils entrèrent dans une salle et la première chose que Luciole aperçut fut un enfant aux cheveux argentés. Il s'avança vers lui et le regarda sous toutes les coutures avant de revenir vers son maître.

« Je l'aime pas celui-là. »

Yuan soupira. Ca commençait mal. Il sentait le regard de Fubuki sur lui. Voilà pourquoi il ne voulait pas de disciple. Eh oui, il fallait à présent faire bonne figure devant le Chef. Sir yes sir… La vie était injuste. Il se baissa et posa sa main sur la tête de l'enfant.

« Pourquoi tu ne l'aimes pas ? »

« Il a une tête d'imbécile. »

Yuan grimaça. Si Keikoku commençait à traiter le disciple de Fubuki, on n'était pas sorti de l'auberge… Mais le petit Shinrei, car c'était lui, ne se démonta pas et décida d'utiliser ses pouvoirs pour montrer à ce blond insolent qui il était. Il se concentra et serra très fort les poings. Il fit alors apparaître un dragon d'eau… Modèle miniature. Un énorme dragon atteignant 10 centimètres en se redressant bien. Yuan se retint de mourir de rire. La bestiole qu'il aurait pu écraser sans y prendre garde contrastait avec l'air sérieux et surtout furieux de Shinrei. Même Fubuki eut un sourire. Mais Keikoku s'en sentit outragé et riposta en sortant une flamme gigantesque, digne de celle d'un briquet. Cette fois, Yuan n'y tint plus et s'effondra sur le sol en hurlant de rire. Les enfants se faisaient face, l'un avec son dragon miniature et l'autre avec sa flamme de bougie.

Ils avaient vraiment l'air sérieux, et Yuan se roula sur le sol. Son imbécile de disciple le faisait vraiment pleurer de rire. Il se releva et essuya les larmes qui coulaient le long de son œil avant de mettre une main sur l'épaule de son disciple et l'autre sur celle du disciple de Fubuki.

« Bon, ça suffit. Faites vous un bisou. »

Horrifié, Keikoku recula de trois bons mètres et Shinrei eut l'air dédaigneux.

« Keikoku, fais un bisou à Shinrei. »

« Non. »

« Shinrei, fais un bisou à Keikoku. »

« Non. »

Soupirant, le Sage prit les petits et les rapprocha inexorablement, les enfants ne pouvant pas lutter contre lui. Il les força à s'embrasser sur la joue et s'éloigna. Les deux disciples rejoignirent leurs maîtres. Voyant que Shinrei s'accrochait à la jupe de Fubuki, Yuan comprit qu'il ne fallait pas que Keikoku reste en arrière et mit sa main sur les cheveux blonds du petit garçon. Surpris de ce contact, il leva les yeux vers son maître et lui sourit pour la première fois, d'un sourire rempli de joie. C'était la première et la dernière fois que Shinrei avait vu ce sourire, et depuis ce jour là, son attitude envers Luciole avait changé du tout au tout.

**oOo**

Shinrei s'éloigna de l'éboulement, les yeux hagards. Il voulait revoir ce sourire, il voulait que ce soit à lui que Luciole l'adresse. C'était son souhait. Son rêve. Celui avec lequel il changerait l'avenir. Pourtant, si le blond mourrait, tout finissait. Le jeune homme aux cheveux argentés regardait la pluie qui avait commencé à tomber et hurla le nom de son demi-frère.

« Pourquoi… LUCIOLE ! Réponds moi ! »

Le bruit de pas qui arrivait derrière lui le fit sursauter, et un instant, il cru que c'était Lui. Mais non. Ce n'était que Yuan. Celui-ci posa sa main sur l'épaule de Shinrei. Il les revoyait, tous les deux…

« Ca devait finir comme ça. »

Shinrei enleva la main et se retourna pour regarder ce visage sombre. Il serra les poings. Comment Yuan pouvait il être aussi fataliste alors qu'il était la seule personne à qui Luciole apportait son estime et son amitié ? Comment pouvait il accepter sa mort, alors que son ex-disciple lui avait offert un sourire unique… Sourire qui lui était entièrement réservé.

« Comment… Pourquoi ? C'est à vous qu'il a offert son plus beau sourire, ce sourire que j'ai rêvé qu'il me donne. C'est à vous qu'il l'a donné, parce que vous êtes le seul en qui il croit, si Luciole peut croire en quelque chose en ce monde… Comment pouvez vous le rayer de votre vie comme ça ?! »

Le jeune homme s'était mis à hurler, et Yuan se passa une main dans les cheveux, la tête baissée.

« Ce sourire, c'est peut être à moi qu'il l'a offert. Mais il a changé depuis son enfance. En bien. Et c'est grâce à toi qu'il a changé. Je ne lui ai rien appris, je n'ai jamais mérité son estime. Alors que toi si. Voilà pourquoi je n'ai pas le droit d'être aussi malheureux que toi. »

Shinrei prit le temps de le regarder et découvrit un sage très différent de l'arrogant qu'il connaissait. Yuan avait baissé la tête et semblait sincèrement désolé. Le jeune homme aux cheveux argentés regretta d'avoir hurlé. Yuan était triste. Peut être même plus triste que lui.

« Qui ? Qui a fait ça ? »

Le blond se détourna et soupira longuement. Il fallait que Shinrei parte, qu'il lui laisse le champ libre. Il fallait donc lui dire la vérité.

« L'Ex Roi Rouge. Qui d'autre ? Luciole était devenu trop gênant. Et tu vas vite suivre… »

Shinrei sortit une de ses serpes et se retourna vers le tas de gravas.

«Tu ne m'aimais pas beaucoup, mais je m'en fiche. Je te vengerai, Luciole. »

Sur ce, il s'éloigna dans le brouillard, laissant Yuan seul. Celui-ci attendit qu'il soit parti et marcha vers les pierres. Il en souleva quelques unes, et entraperçut une mèche blonde. Redoublant d'efforts, il écarta les rochers et découvrit enfin le corps du jeune homme. Complètement évanoui, blessé, les membres prisonniers des décombres. En voyant le corps de son disciple, Yuan se précipita et le souleva, le portant contre lui. Il s'éloigna de l'entrée de la caverne et s'agenouilla, avant de serrer la tête de Luciole contre son torse. Il sentait le bandeau qui lui cachait les yeux se mouiller au fur et à mesure. Non, il n'était plus le Yuan ironique que tout le monde connaissait. A présent, il n'était plus que YunYun, le maître de Luciole des Quatre Sacrés du Ciel.

« Pardon… Luciole, pardonne moi de n'avoir pas su te protéger… »

Il serra la tête blonde de son disciple contre lui et se releva, serrant le jeune homme plus fort encore contre lui. Il reprit sa marche, portant toujours le petit Luciole. Il ne savait pas s'il était mort, vivant… Il ne voulait pas le savoir.

« C'est à moi que tu as offert ton premier sourire. Pardonne moi de ne pas avoir su le mériter. »

**oOo**

Yuan soupira et passa la brosse dans les cheveux de son disciple. Celui-ci hurla de douleur. YunYun ne se démonta pas et continua à lui brosser les cheveux. Quelle idée, aussi, de se laisser pousser les cheveux aussi longs… Si ça continuait, il ferait en sorte que Keikoku se rase le crâne, na !

« Arrête de gesticuler, Stupide Gamin ! »

« Tu fais mal, YunYun ! »

« Mais si je ne le faisais pas, qui le ferait ? »

« Personne ! »

« Et tu aurais plein de nœuds, alors on serait obligés de couper tes longs cheveux blonds. »

Luciole leva des yeux horrifiés vers son maître et se tut, pendant que celui-ci finissait de lui brosser les cheveux. Il ne dit rien non plus quand il dût se mettre au lit. Pourtant, avant que le Sage ne parte, le petit ouvrit enfin la bouche.

« Tu mourras pas, hein YunYun ? »

Le blond se retourna et regarda le petit garçon, assis, qui le fixait sans rien ajouter, une peur muette dans le regard.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que si tu meurs, y aura plus personne pour me brosser les cheveux. »

Curieusement, cette remarque fit sourire le Sage. Il se baissa et rallongea le petit garçon.

« Non je ne mourrais pas. Mais fais moi une promesse alors. »

« Hn ? »

« Promets moi que tu ne mourras pas avant moi. »

« Je te le promets, YunYun. »

Le dit YunYun caressa les cheveux de son disciple et sortit de la pièce, refermant doucement la porte. Appuyé au battant, il regarda le plafond. Ne pas mourir, hein ? C'était plus dur à dire qu'à faire. Mais pour Keikoku, il essaierait.

**oOo**

Yuan déposa le jeune homme et s'agenouilla à ses côtés. Il n'imaginait pas l'état dans lequel était Shinrei… Il s'en fichait, de toutes façons. Shinrei n'avait pas su se rendre compte assez tôt de ce qu'il ressentait, c'était son problème.

« Luciole. Tu m'as fait une promesse. Je me moque bien que tu sois mort. Tu ne l'es peut être même pas. Mais cette promesse, arrange toi pour la tenir. »

Il se releva et quitta la pièce. Il était temps de demander des comptes à Fubuki. Celui-ci commençait à le gêner sérieusement.

Quand il arriva à la salle de réunion des Quatre Sages, Yuan n'y trouva qu'Hishigi. Celui-ci eut un sourire amer.

« Tokito est avec Akira. Je ne doute plus de l'issue du duel. Il y a trop de non dits entre eux et trop de sentiments pour Tokito puisse gagner. »

Yuan sourit. Ainsi, il n'y avait pas que Luciole pour s'enticher d'un ennemi. Les Quatre Sacrés du Ciel étaient vraiment des cas à part… C'est à ce moment que Fubuki entra, tenant dans ses bras un « paquet » aux cheveux à présent rouges sang. Yuan se précipita vers lui.

« L'Imbécile… S'attaquer seul au Roi Rouge… Il n'avait aucune chance. »

Fubuki laissa tomber le jeune homme sur le sol et se tourna vers Yuan tandis que celui-ci collait deux claques au blessé pour le réveiller.

« J'ai envoyé des gardes chez toi, Yuan des Quatre Sages. Il paraît que tu caches Keikoku, traître aux Mibu. S'ils le trouvent, ils le tueront. Nous ne voulons pas de scandales, si tu restes tranquille, il ne t'arrivera rien. Si tu tentes quoi que ce soit, c'est la mort.»

Le blond serra les poings mais ne répondit rien et souleva légèrement la tête de Shinrei, ignorant le chef des Quatre Sages. Il espérait juste que Luciole s'arrange pour en réchapper. Il ne pouvait pas mourir là, c'était trop bête. Enfin… S'il ne l'était pas déjà. Les Mibu, immortels mais en sursis, immortels mais tellement éphémères. Les Mibu sont immortels, mais pas éternels… Un Mibu, ça se tue aussi. Un Mibu, ça ne réussit jamais à vaincre la mort jusqu'au bout.

**oOo**

« YunYun ! Dis YunYun ! Ecoute moi, YunYun ! »

Le Dit YunYun se retourna en soupirant. Son disciple était bien énervant. C'était la première fois qu'il l'entendait geindre comme ça, et il n'aimait pas ça du tout. Ca contrastait trop avec son naturel calme et désintéressé.

« Que veux tu, le mioche ? »

« Pourquoi les Mibu n'aiment pas les humains ? » Demanda le petit garçon, ses grands yeux fixés sur son maître.

Le blond marcha vers lui et s'accroupit, posant une main sur la tête minuscule du petit. Son imbécile de disciple commençait à réfléchir. Bon, le monde était perdu. Mais il posait une question intéressante. Une question dont les Mibu éludaient trop souvent la réponse.

« Les Mibu sont immortels, tu le sais. Les humains non. »

« Alors les humains devraient haïr les Mibu, pas le contraire. »

Yuan eut un sourire amer et caressa la tête du petit garçon de 8 ans, avant de s'asseoir par terre. Keikoku voyait le monde avec ses yeux purs d'enfant innocent, et il ne pouvait pas comprendre. Mais pourtant, en tant que maître, il allait essayer de lui expliquer, pour que plus tard, lui, il ne se mette pas à haïr les humains.

« Les humains nous devancent toujours... Nous ne pouvons rien faire d'autre que de les regarder partir. Les humains vivent et meurent plus vite que nous. Ils filent sans nous attendre, sans pouvoir se retourner. Et ils meurent les premiers. C'est peut être pour ça que les Mibu trouvent les humains déplaisants. Parce que… Parce que c'est douloureux d'être abandonné. »

Keikoku ouvrit des grands yeux et posa sa main par-dessus celle de son maître, sur le sommet de son propre crâne.

« Plus tard, YunYun, je ferais en sorte que les Mibu aiment les humains ! Comme ça, ça n'arrivera à plus personne, de voir partir la personne qu'on aime. Et tu pourras de nouveau aimer un humain sans craindre qu'il meure… Tu pourras aimer un humain sans être le seul et sans le cacher, d'accord YunYun ? »

Le blond eut un sourire franc. Son petit disciple l'étonnerait toujours. S'il se mettait quelque chose d'impossible en tête… Pourtant, il voulait croire que le petit Keikoku y arriverait. Yuan se releva et tendit la main au petit enfant.

« D'accord. Je vais te croire. Si tu arrives à faire en sorte que les Mibu acceptent d'aimer les humains, alors, je reconnaîtrais que tu m'as dépassé et que tu es plus fort que moi. »

Keikoku attrapa la main tendue et la secoua, faisant sourire son maître. Il n'avait aucune chance de réussite, c'était joué d'avance. Mais pourtant, Yuan avait décidé de croire en ce jeune garçon. Il avait décidé que lui, il ferait ce que son maître n'avait pas su faire. Lui, Keikoku, il allait changer les Mibu.

oOo

Yuan maintint Shinrei en position assise pour lui faire cracher le sang qui avait coagulé dans sa bouche, et leva les yeux vers le plafond, serrant les poings autour du corps du disciple.

« Imbécile de Luciole… T'as pas encore tenu ta promesse, alors ne meurt pas maintenant… »

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu! Eh non ce n'était pas le dernier... Enfin, plus y en a mieux c'est,non ?lol On sait toujours pas si Luciole est mort, j'suis sadique, je sais. Mais je veux bien des reviews quand mêmeuhhhh! Et la suite arrivera très vite!! 


End file.
